Kleine Auseinandersetzungen
by bttfmjffan
Summary: Dies ist meine erste star wars slash-fanfiction. Pairing: Ani/Obi


Titel: Kleine Auseinandersetzungen

Author: bttfmjffan

Pärchen: Ani/Obi

Rating: PG-13

Wörter: 1090

Warnung: slash

Dies ist meine erste Star Wars slash-fanfiction. Wie ihr oben gelesen habt geht es um Anakin und Obi-Wan. Die story fängt mit einen kleinen Lichtschwertduell an. Es ist auch eine lustige Geschichte mit den rating PG-13.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kleine Auseinandersetzungen

Anakin stand seinem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi mit gezücktem Lichtschwert gegenüber. In letzter Zeit kam es sehr oft zu kleinen Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen. Das Wort „Streitigkeiten" passt eigentlich gar nicht hierein, weil es nur kleine Probleme sind, die sehr groß ausarten können und sich anscheinend nur mit einem Laserschwertduell lösen können.

Man nehme jetzt ein Beispiel: Vor einer Woche, an einem Sonntag, wollte Anakin eine Dokumentation über Galaktische und Imperiale Sternzerstörer im fernsehen gucken, aber das musste ausgerechnet sein Meister ihn vermasseln. Obi-Wan wollte nämlich auch was gucken, aber das konnte er nicht mehr. Und außerdem hatte Anakin den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum für sich eingenommen und das hatte den Jedi-Meister so wütend gemacht das er sein Lichtschwert sofort aktivierte, damit auf Anakin zurannte und es gegen sein Gesicht hielt.

„Was macht Ihr hier, Meister? Warum wollt Ihr mich angreifen? Kann ich nicht mal mehr meine Ruhe hier haben?" Anakin guckte mit einer unschuldigen Miene auf seinen Meister herauf. „Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau, Anakin." Obi-Wan hielt immer noch sein Lichtschwert vor seiner Nase.

„Sagt es mir, Meister. Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Ihr sprecht."

„Gut, dann sag ich dir es. Ich wollte heute auch fernseh gucken. Aber wenn du nicht verschwindest, werde ich dich zu einem Duell herausfordern. Wenn du gewinnst, darfst du weitergucken. Wenn ich gewinne, bleibe ich bis zum Abend hier und du musst sofort das Zimmer verlassen. Und du lässt dich die nächsten Stunden hier nicht mehr blicken. Ich rate dir lieber früher ins Bett zu gehen."

Anakin nickte, aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und hielt es gegen Obi-Wans. „Na schön, wie Ihr wollt. Und Ihr schummelt nicht wieder, so wie letztes mal. Habt Ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Anakin. Ist gut, ich habe es verstanden." Und so kämpften sie gegeneinander. Anakin hatte gewonnen und sein Meister musste den ganzen Abend im Schlafzimmer verbringen. Er nahm es Anakin nicht übel das er gewonnen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war auch ein bisschen froh darüber, somit konnte er wieder seinen anderen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in seiner Freizeit nachgehen: Zeitung lesen.

Und nun standen sich die beiden wieder gegenüber und konnten sich nicht einigen.

Diesmal ging es um was ganz anderes, was man von den beiden nicht erwartet hätte.

Es war am frühen Morgen. Anakin wollte seinen Meister wecken, weil sie frühstücken wollten und danach sollte sein Schüler noch ein paar Stunden mit ihm trainieren.

Er öffnete ganz leise die Schlafzimmertür und spähte hinein. Obi-Wan liegt ganz ruhig in sein Bett und schlief so vor sich hin, während Anakin langsam auf sein Bett zuging und ihn genau beobachtete.

/Du sieht so süß aus wenn du schläfst/ dachte Ani vor sich hin. /Ich muss es einfach versuchen/

Er zog seine Stiefel aus und ging leise auf Zehenspitzen näher an sein Bett heran. Er blickte in Obi-Wans traumerfülltes Gesicht. Er stand genau über ihn und hätte ihm am liebsten den ganzen Tag angesehen und ihn beim Schlafen zugeguckt. Aber er hatte etwas anderes vor.

Er beugte sich noch ein Stück über ihn und wollte grade seine Lippen auf die seines Meister legen, aber er schaffte es nicht mehr, weil Obi-Wan plötzlich seine Augen öffnete und seinen Schüler anstarrte.

„Anakin! Was machst du da?"

„Euch wecken, Meister."

„Mit einem Kuss?"

Als sein Meister das Wort „Kuss" aussprach, errötete Anakins Gesicht sich ein wenig. Er wandte sich von ihm ab, aber es war schon zu spät. Obi-Wan wusste sofort, was hier vor sich ging.

„Du hast mich erschreckt, Anakin. Mach das nie wieder." Als Anakin sich ein wenig zu ihm umdrehte, guckte sein Meister ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ich werde es auch nie wieder machen." Anakin zückte sein Lichtschwert. „Wenn Ihr gewinnt, lasse ich Euch in Ruhe. Verliert Ihr aber, darf ich Euch jeden Morgen küssen, wenn ich Euch wecken will."

„Dann lass uns anfangen." Obi-Wan streckte seine Hand aus in die Richtung des kleinen Tisches, der in der Ecke stand und holte sein Lichtschwert mit der unsichtbaren Macht herbei. Kaum hatte er es in der Hand, aktivierte er es sofort und ließ es auf Anakins nieder. Die Schwerter zuckten und blitzten nur so, dabei musste Obi-Wan aufpassen und mehrmals ausweichen, damit er nicht getroffen wurde. Er sprang auf sein Bett und bekämpfte Anakin von oben, aber irgendwie sollte es nicht so klappen. Das lag wohl daran, das es früher Morgen war und noch keiner von ihnen gefrühstückt hatte.

Obi-Wan ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Man konnte viele Schweißperlen auf sein Gesicht sehen und er war zu erschöpft um weiterzumachen.

„Anakin, ich gebe auf. Du hast gewonnen."

„Ja, aber..." Sein Schüler wollte ihm noch etwas sagen, aber er wurde von seinen Meister unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst. Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Du musst das verstehen."

Und das konnte er auch. Denn ihm selber ging es auch nicht mehr gut, seitdem er Hunger bekommen hatte. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und sein Magen begann zu knurren, aber das war ihm egal, denn er hatte gewonnen und konnte ihn jeden morgen küssen. Er freute sich schon sehr auf den nächsten Tag.

„Soll ich Euch was zu trinken holen, Meister?" Anakin sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Es geht schon wieder." Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Schweißperlen vom Gesicht und fing an zu lachen. Anakin stand da im Schlafanzug neben seinen Bett und sah ihn fragend an.

„Über was lacht Ihr, Meister?"

„Ich finde das einfach zu lustig wie du da stehst und mich so anguckst. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Anakin fing auch an zu lachen. Er hatte recht, es sah einfach zu komisch aus. Er kletterte auf sein Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Haare seines Meisters.

„Obi-Wan", flüsterte er, in der Nähe seines Ohres. Er spürte Anakins Atem an sein Gesicht hauchen.

Dann passierte es: Ani legte eine Hand auf Obi-Wans Wange, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre Hände kamen in Berührung und Ani fuhr mit seinen Fingern an seinen Arm lang. Er wollte seinen Meister nur noch spüren, nur noch anfassen und mit seinen Händen seinen Körper erforschen.

Obi-Wan legte seine Arme um Anakins Hüften und zog ihn näher an sich ran.

„Anakin. Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie hübsch ich dich finde?"

Ani schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Nein. Das ist das erste mal, das Ihr das zu mir gesagt habt."

Sie lagen noch eine Weile eng umschlungen in Obi-Wans Bett und blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen.


End file.
